It started with a laptop
by sawyerG
Summary: Oliver Queen back in starling after 3 years of being out of the public eye, He is back with a baby in toe, He meets IT specialist Felicity Smoak and her 4yr old daughter lily. Family isn't always about shared blood or DNA its more then that, It takes being able to see it all in them your past, present and the future you never knew you wanted but cant help but dream about it having
1. Chapter 1

chapter one - Diggle needs his Sprinkles

Oliver Queen was back in starling city after 3 years away, The press had talked about his sudden departure for months until the scandal involving Malcom Merlyn happened which in all fairness the father killing son Shakespearean family drama takes precedent over a partying playboy off travelling the world, So when he comes home with a baby in toe its not surprising that its all over the news, Which means that Felicity Smoak had heard and seen him for weeks now, What she didnt expect was to actually meet him.

"Felicity Smoak" The sound off her name startles her causing her head to snap in the direction of her door, Her eyes going wide at the sight of The Oliver Queen standing at the door to her office, He's even more handsome then the t.v shows, She thought only for his smile to turn wider as she realizes the thought had not stayed inside her head.

"Mr Queen- Ugh what can I do for you Sir" She says flushing but determined to remain professional, As he is the step son of her boss and his name was on the side of the building.

"Please call me Oliver, Mr Queen was my father and as you can see i'm not him" He says feeling some what memorized by the blondes presence, His eyes sweeping over her, Causing a shiver to threaten her spine as she noticed his eyes movements.

"Right but he's dead and you not, which is great , Not great that he died but that your not you know dead - Oh my god why am I still talking, I swear my mouth doesn't get permission to talk, And erm I'm just gonna, 3 2 1" She says her cheeks now a bright red as she finishes her ramble and takes a deep breathe only to snap her eyes open at the sound of his deep bellied laughter.

A smile transforms her face at the sight making her seem more beautiful to Oliver, "What can I do for you Mr- Oliver " She corrects herself, He quickly drops into the chair next to her desk the one she saves for when Lilly comes into the office with her, A smile still on his face.

"Me and my friend are going to start a few business here in Starling, A charity organisation that helps victims and the less fortunate learn self defense and has the opportunity to seek Legal help if needed" "Noble" She says smiling at him, causing him to look at her this time its him that flushes from the exchange.

"Yes well anyway, My laptop has been having issues and I cant log in and when Dig logs in he can't obtain access to the files we need either, And Walter said you would be able to help, That you were the best" Oliver says

"Walter would be right" She says with a smirk holding her hand open and out into his direction, Only for her eyes to widen and her lips to part on a quick intake of breath when his palm is suddenly against hers, The contact sending shivers up both there arms.

"Um not to says I don't want to hold your hand , Not that I want to Oh god just I meant the laptop" She says blush deepening as she can see him still staring at there joined hands in confusion, So she does what she does continues to talk.

"Although I could probably fix what ever is wrong with the laptop with my left hand so if you want you could hold my hand while I do it, But I'm not implying you want to hold my hand I mean you where the one to hold it so maybe you do want to hold my hand, Not that that's a problem you holding or wanting to hold my hand, I mean it feels nice touching you that is if it feels nice-" "Fe-lic-ity" Oliver says interrupting her with a smile.

"Sorry" She whispers quietly, "Its fine" He quickly assures still not letting go of her hand, Enjoying the feel of hers against his own.

"I tend to ramble, Not just when im nervous, Nerves just make it worse" She says laughing lightly, Not sure of the man in front of her, The only fact she does know is that he's not who the media makes him out to be.

"The laptop" She says after 5 minutes of just sitting in silence with him, Hating the feeling of loss that swells inside her chest at his hand letting go of hers when he hands the laptop to her.

Exactly 2 mins and 45 seconds later she hands him back the laptop feeling proud when she notices the astonishment on his face "There was a virus so I took the liberty to wipe and update your system and password oh and your partners password to if I were you i would make the passwords you use a little harder because both of yours was seriously easy to crack" she says smiling.

"You figured out johns password" "Who figured my what" Said a voice that came from the door way "I presume your john, Hi, Felicity" Felicity says pointing to herself while smiling brightly at the big burly man who stood in a tailored jacket inside her door way.

"John Diggle, Now figured my what" He asks only hearing the tail end of there talk "Your password on the laptop, It was pretty easy too, And here I thought military men new better then to have there birthday and what I am now presuming Service rank number as a pass word" She says smiling.

"How can you tell he was in the military" Oliver asks although he knew John was thinking the same thing.

"Oh I didn't until you walked in, Your stance screams it and I betting that you have a permit for the gun the $200 jacket is concealing, But the numbers in the password makes more sense then just randomly choosing those numbers, And plus my foster father was in the military so he taught me a lot of things before he passed away, He was a haunted but good guy i wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for his help" Felicity says smiling at the man.

"How did you crack it" Oliver asks dying for any excuse to keep her talking so he could learn more about her. "Now that is a secret, Oh crap I have to go" She says standing up and making a quick grab for her electronics and bag before rushing into the open elevator not caring that they have followed her into it.

"Wow what's the rush" Oliver Ask's as the step out of the lift and she continues to rush, He and dig keeping instep beside the blonde as they leave the lift in the lobby, "I'm la-".

"Mommy" Shes cut off by the excited squeal of a 4 year old little girl running up to her, Barely giving her any time to open her arms for the girl, Who jump into her arms.

"Hey baby, How was school today" She asks pushing some of her brunette curls behind her ear, The ones that had escaped her pigtails.

"Good I made you a picture mommy want to see" The little girl babbles cutely at her mother "Sure how about you show me when we stop for ice cream, Sound good to you" Felicity says earning a kissed cheek and excited bobbing of the little girls head.

"You have a daughter" The sound of Oliver's voice causes her to remember the two men present, "Sort of, Right sorry, Lily can you say hello to Oliver and Mr Diggle" She says getting the girls attention who held her hand "Hi" She says before trying to hide herself behind her mothers legs.

"Hi Lily" They both say when the bend down to her level. "Right well we should get going got walk to the ice cream shop before going home, It was a pleasure meeting you both" She says.

"Wait were are you headed" Oliver asks she gives off her address and the address of the ice cream parlor confused as to why he wanted to know. "We'll give you a lift, Were heading in that direction any way" he says smiling at her as John talks to lily "Oh no i couldn't its" "Mommy diggle say's he wants sprinkled on his eye cream" Lilly says looking up at her and Oliver Diggle following lily's suit by pouting a little causing Felicity and Oliver to laugh.

"Well I dont know about your mom but I know its not good when dig doesn't get his sprinkles and ice cream, So what do you say mom you gonna make dig go with out" Oliver says joining in with the both of them.

"Well I guess not" Felicity says smiling a part of her feeling like she will never be able to say no to the three of them.

"Great we just have to pick up Oscar on the way to the shop then we can get sprinkled ice cream" Oliver says clapping his hands excitedly Which has lily joining in.

* * *

After a quick stop which was quick, The car was fully loaded with them all, John in front with Thea queen Oliver's sister, Oliver and Oscar and her in the back, Resulting in having Lily sitting on Felicity's lap while she tried to not think about how close Oliver was to her while they drove the short distance to the shop, Which was where they are now all crammed around a table ice cream in front of them all.

With Lily on one side of her and a high chair on the other , Oliver next to his son who Felicity openly admits to be the most adorable little boy to ever exist, Thea next to Oliver and John filling the space between Thea and Lily.

"So, Can I you a question Felicity" Thea ask from across the table getting Felicity's attention, "Since when do you ask to ask speedy" Oliver says looking at his sister curiously. The girl in question just rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Sure Thea" Felicity says smiling at the girl, "How old where you when you had lily, Because you look seriously young, Which I mean in a compliment way" She says smiling .

The question causing her to laugh. "I was 19 when Lily came along" She says smiling sadly down at lily "Wow thats young, What about college" Thea asks "Oh I had already graduated by the time lily was in my life" Felicity says smoothing some of the little girls hair as she happily eats her treat

"Thats early what are you a genius or something" Thea asks laughing which has every one else laughing too, "Seriously" Oliver says noticing her biting her lip sheepishly.

"I kind of am, Which sounds really arrogant which i assure you I'm not" She says quickly "Wow" Thea whispers quietly.

"Look i had to move about a lot when I was little and so i didnt get to make alot of friends so I did alot of reading, Built my first computer a the age of seven, Finished high school at 16 then went straight to MIT, Obviously i had a good friend otherwise I wouldn't of had Lily, and by the time I started working at Queen consolidated I had a 1 year old, And yes in college one of my professors made me take an IQ test which showed that it was 15 points higher then his so technically speaking my IQ is that of a genius, Which makes me seriously thinks doesn't mean much because if I was a real genius i would learn to stop talking by now" Felicity says feeling all there eyes on her a blush makes it way firmly onto her cheeks "Mommy"

Thankfull for the interruption , Felicity turns her attention to the little girl "Yes baby" She coo's at her little girl "Can I have s'more pwease" She asks adorably.

"I don't know, What about your dinner" Felicity asks her "I'l eat it promise" She says "Your broccoli too?" she asks getting a nod from the girl "Okay, But" She has to stop because of the squeal "But only half a scoop" She manages to finish about to stand up only for Thea to make her sit back down.

"Don't worry I want seconds too" she assures Felicity with a smile before walking lily up to the counter, Leaving her alone with Oliver and Diggle.

"Your remarkable" Oliver says causing her to blush again, "Thank you for remarking on it" She says before turning her attention to Oscar you was waving his arms at her.

"Oh does the little guy want out" She says talking to the little boy you is smiling at her, Not thinking twice about it she's quick to lift the blonde haired boy out of the chair and into her lap cooing to him lightly, Which has him giggling and Oliver smiling not seeing the smirk John directs at him.

"So whats your story John Diggle, Special forces from Kandahar right" She asks looking over the top of Oscars blonde hair at the man, Oscar having been distracted by her dangling locket around her neck.

"Oh I might off down a quick back ground check on you, Sorry just a habit" she smiles at him, Which has him laughing lightly. "That's pretty much it, Joined at 18 served 3 tours met this guy here few years back, Moved here with Oliver, I have and sister in law who moved last year so the move just made sense really" John says smiling.

"What about you Oliver, What your story?" She asks twisting Oscar around in her arms, "Not much I'm sure you already know most of it already" He says smiling at her.

"I'm sure thats not true" She says locking her eyes with his "What makes you think that" He asks feeling slightly exposed by the way she's looking at him.

He watches as she tilts her head to the side, Her ponytail falling off her shoulder at the action "your eyes" She says.

Their eye contact being broken at the return of her daughter and Thea.

"Mommy, Tea wants Air like me" She says as she climbs into her chair. "Is that right" She asks the little girls who's sat on her knees "Yep" Thea says sitting down winking at the little four year old.

"And what did you say lily pad" Felicity asks looking at lily who giggles before speaking.

"I said that i like it too, Cause its curly" She says making The adults laugh.

"Mommy" Lily asks interrupting the casual conversation the adults was having, "Yes baby" Felicity says her head resting lightly against Oscars head, Who had fallen asleep with his head under her chin.

"Oscar's air is it from his mommy or daddy" She asks looking at the little boy in her mothers arms and over to Oliver. "Its like mine" Oliver says causing the girls to look at him.

"He got his daddys hair lily, Did you get your daddy's hair to" Thea asks lily, Felicity tenses in her seat as lily shakes her head with a small giggle. "No mines like angel mommys air, Right mommy" She says turning to look at her mom just like every one else does, them all having the same thoughts regarding the little girls comment.

"Right baby just like angel mommys hair, And your eyes too" Felicity says her eyes shiny with tears as she smiles down at her little girl.

"Angel mommy?" Oliver ask looking at Felicity closely, Thankful that John has her daughter engaged in a conversation Felicity leans forward over the table bringing her voice to a whisper so that he can only hear.

"Her real mom died just after she was born" She says a tear escaping her eye, His thumb moves with out being told to and wipes the tear off her cheek "I'm sorry".

"Mommy can tea and diggle come t'park tomorrow" lily asks breaking there silent eye conversation. "Oh sure if they want to" Felicity says smiling at Thea and John "Oliwer too" She asks "Of course, Oliver can come too" Felicity says smiling at Oliver.

"what time shall we pick you up?" He asks looking intently on Felicity "Oh theres no need to, I'll be driving with the food it just makes it easier, But you could meet us there at 2:00 if you like, By the lake with the ducks, I bet Oscar will like the ducks , Lily loved ducks when she was his age" Felicity says.

And just like that the tension drifts away and there back to making plans for tomorrow, Her heart aching at the thought of making some real friends with them as she says good bye.

* * *

"Sorry about that had to give him a bottle" Oliver says coming back to his seat in the mansions dinning room, "How is he?" Moira asks from her seat "Out like a light" He says smiling before cutting his meat "So what were you talking about" he asks getting a smile from Walter. "Not much, Did you get a chance to have your laptop fixed, Because i wasnt sure you'd make it in time, I forgot to tell you she normally leaves early when sending you for he services" Walter says looking at Oliver.

"Yes i did, Me and Dig and Thea spent the afternoon with her actually" Oliver says smiling at the thought of the blonde, "Oh you talking about Felicity right" Thea speaks up from across the table getting a nod from her brother.

"She and lily are amazing Walter, I cant believe you've known about her all this time and not bothered to introduce us" Thea says smiling about them both.

"And who is this person" Moira ask confused "Felicity Smoak, I told you about her a few months ago the new head of IT department" Walter says "Oh right the young one, 25 wasn't she" Moira asks growing more intrigued "23 Mom" Oliver says correcting her.

"What she's 23 , lily's four and she had lily at 19 so shes 23" He defends at there looks he carries on "what, I know i dropped out of college but i can do basic math"

"Of course Oliver, So she was pregnant when she was still at college" "No" Oliver and Walter said at the same time.

"I interviewed miss smoak before she graduated MIT and she wasn't pregnant at the time if my memory serves me right" Walter says at the three identical looks he recieved.

"Well any way she and lily invited Ollie, me and Oscar to the park tomorrow, Which I cant wait for" Thea says smiling so brightly that it makes her look 12 instead of 20.

"Why's that Thea" Moira asks smiling at her daughter's happiness. "Because I'm going to become her new best friend, I mean its strange but we already have so much in common already, I mean when you think of IT you think geeky men in women with big glasses and ugly clothes, But has good fashion sense and thats coming off just seeing what she was dressed like for work, And plus Lily is pretty damn adorable with her brunette curls, And plus she was so good with Oscar today in the shop, And plus she offered to help me with college work if i need it" Thea says smiling happily.

"When was that?" Oliver says trying to remember Felicity saying any of that. "When we were in the bathroom, We exchanged numbers and everything"

"Oh" Oliver says confused as to why he's feeling jealous over his sister having Felicity's number.

"So what are your plans then when you meet with them tomorrow" Walter says "Picnic and feeding the ducks, Felicity thinks Oscar with like them" He says smiling at Walters question.

"Well we'll have to invite her round for dinner sometime" Moira says smiling at her children.


	2. 1

chapter 2 - Duck Duck Snap.

"Do you think I should of cancelled" Oliver says as they get out of the car Oliver picking Oscar up from the car seat being carefully to not wake him from the light nap he fell into.

"Oh thank god, I love him and all but boy can your kid scream Ollie" Thea says as she climbs out of the car "And no we should not of cancelled he's fine now" she finishes as she starts to take things from the trunk.

"Now but he's been grouchy all morning and especially clingy" Oliver says looking at Thea struggling to carry the bags, Making a quick decision he swaps with Thea, Regretting doing so as he starts to scream attracting the attention of onlookers at the park.

"shhhh" Thea says trying to get him to stop crying, He's about to say something when he notices her stopping in front of the woman who had been on his mind all night

"Tea, Oliwer" he hears Lily says jumping up and down, He watches as Felicity stands up and rushes towards Thea and his screaming son.

"Hey, Hey whats wrong little man" she says quickly taking him from Thea's arms, Shocking both of them when Oscar whimpers at the sound of her voice until he's in her arms where he quickly quietens down burying his head into her neck.

"Wow" He hears Thea say before picking up lily into her arms for a hug "How did you manage to do that, He's been crying all day unless he's with Oliver, Even my mom couldn't get him to stop" she says after her hello's to lily.

"Yeah even Raisa tried" Oliver says smiling brightly at her "Hi" He adds as an after thought while setting the cooler down next to the tartan blanket she had laid out.

"I guess he must like me then, Hi Oliver" She says making him shiver from the way his name sounds coming out of her mouth, "Hey Thea" She adds remembering his sister who's smiling at them all.

"Hey Felicity" The greets beaming at the blonde, For a moment she reminds Felicity of Melanie that her heart swells and her eyes to glisten.

"Tea?" Lily says looking a Thea from her position on Thea's hip. "Yes princess lily" Thea says making Felicity smile at them both and a quick look at of Oliver show's the same expression, "di'you miss me? Tea" she asks her little bottom lip pouting out making her look adorable, Her hair pinned back by a bright pink head band showing of her whole face, Button nose an all.

"I certainly did, Did you miss me ?" Thea asks repeating the process, Her shiny lip gloss sparkle in the sun, "Yep" Lily says popping her 'p' before placing a kiss on Thea's cheek making her eyes water.

"Thank you princess" She says her throat tight with emotion turning a locking eyes with Felicity, Her eyes sparkling with unshed tears too.

"Oliwer" Lily says opening her arms for him to pick her up, "Hello sweetheart" Oliver says taking her into his arms before placing a kiss on her small forehead causing her to blush.

"She's Amazing Felicity" Thea says wrapping her arm around the blonde, "Your not so bad yourself, But I know right" Felicity says hugging her back as best she could with out squashing Oscar.

He cant help but find the sight heart warming, He's always loved his sister she's always been his favorite girl, And hearing say something so sweet to her and then to hug her back was something he never saw before, Even Laurel never did anything so nice or sincere towards his sister and she was his girlfriend at the time, And here was Felicity practically a stranger but everything she did was 100% real, 'She's truly remarkable' He thought.

Not being able to resist he quickly pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture of them both. Just as he's putting his phone away She tilts her face up her eyes locking on to his. Their eyes bore into each other causing air to get trapped in their throats.

"Wher's dig-gle?" Lily asks Oliver, Breaking Eye contact Oliver turns to face lily to address her, Catching Felicity and Thea move to sit on the blanket out of the corner of his eye, "he should be here soon, Sweetie" He says setting her down onto the blanket.

"He had to fix a pipe for Carly" Thea explains to Felicity opening her arms for Lily who quickly sits on her crossed legs her arms banding around her front, Felicity's eyes shift to Oliver who is now sat on his knees a silent question in her eyes.

Surprising Felicity when he answers the question "His sister in law, The pipe burst in the kitchen" "Ah" Felicity says "So what did you get up to last night then" She asks feeling a sudden need for a conversation.

"Not much, Dinner with mom and Walter, Speaking off their excited to meet lily, They actually wanted to invite you around for dinner" Oliver says his eyes widening at how that sounded so he's quick to continue "Both of you that is, And Walter said something about picking your brain for advice on some project or something, He says you have a sensational mind and enjoys your chats" He says feeling the need to blush at her.

"Walters too nice, And polite but i think that's a british thing, But yeah sure that sounds nice, How's that sound lily?" She ask's looking at lily who's playing with the charm bracelet on Thea's wrist "Can i play with the ducks mommy" She asks looking at Felicity causing them to laugh at the nod she gave before speaking.

"Maybe in a bit , How about we have some food first then we'll go see the ducks" Felicity counter offers, "m'kay" she says smiling brightly at her mom, She's beautiful Felicity must be so proud' Oliver thinks his love for the little girl growing "Great I'm starving" Thea says causing every one to laugh, Lily laugh turning into happy squeals as Thea begins tinkling her.

Dig turns up half way through the process of setting the food out giving Felicity a hug in greeting a wave to Thea and lily before sitting down for food, The conversation is light and Oliver cant help but keep looking at Felicity who was laughing and taking animatedly to every one, never feeling this happy in years.

When it comes time for ducks Dig and Thea take Lily to the pound as Oscar was still asleep on Felicity and he was going to pack up, Leaving them alone for the first time since her office.

"Oliver" She asks softly as he packs the left overs away, "Yeah" he says not taking his eyes off shutting the lids on things, "Do you mind telling me what happened to Oscars mother?" She says causing Oliver to stop straight away, She watches as he pratically turns to stone for a few seconds before turning around. A sigh leaving his lips before he speaks still not looking at her while she waits patiently.

"She died" He says, Turning to look at her he continues his eyes capturing hers, "Yesterday you said lily's mother did too, What did you mean" He asks, "Lily's, She's not biologically mine" She says turning to look at lily in the distance a sad smile on her face at the sight of her in between Thea and diggle.

"My best friend Melanie was her mom, She died when lily was 4 months old, No one saw it coming, One day she was a new mother excited and happy and the next I'm opening my door to police officers telling me there was an accident, It stated that I got lily, I was nineteen and the one constant in my life was suddenly gone , There was no choice to make, Lily became mine" Felicity says wiping her eyes from there tears that had spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he says taking hold of her hand, His thumb rubbing circles on her knuckles "It's the worst and best thing that happened, I lost my person you know and lily lost her mother, But at the same time i got a daughter who is brilliant and what makes her even more special is the fact that i still have a living breathing connection to Melanie, So when I miss her all I have to do is look at lily and i can feel close to her" Felicity says smiling through the tears that a softly falling against her cheeks.

"You really are incredible" Oliver says making her smile.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes waiting for Felicity to compose herself, He decides to speak telling Felicity what only his family knows.

"Helena" He says so suddenly that he gets a confused what from the blonde holding his hand, "Oscars mother, I'm not proud of who I was Felicity back then until i met diggle and things they slowly began to change, But She was some one who I knew from my old life and well, We had a unconventional relationship to say the least" He says laughing darkly at the last part.

Felicity is the one who waits patiently for him now, Her hand in twinning with his, "It was off and on hook ups for years, But about 10 months before Oscar was born she moved to chicago and we ran into each other again, She was on drugs again although i didnt find out until after she i caught her doing it, But she must of just fallen pregnant when we ended things, So you could say i was seriously shocked when she turned up 5 months pregnant, i tried to do the right thing but I - I was so scared of becoming a father and Helena was always acting so strange, I tried being there but things weren't working, And so we split up, I still went to all the appointments and helped get everything ready, But then a week before his due date" He stops his eyes closing.

"She went nuts, Saying we need to be a real family, She wanted me to marry her and when I said no she flipped out left the house, Me and dig went out, Searched to whole city, Only to find her in the bathroom" Her hand grips his sending him courage to him enabling him to go on. "She was barely breathing, Digs got medicine training from the army and if he hadn't got Oscar then he could of never of been born" He finishes looking up at her, Expecting to find pity in her eyes but only seeing understanding in the depths of blue.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, You are certainly something Oliver Queen" She says smiling at him, "Mommy I fed the ducks" She says unceremoniously dropping herself into Olivers lap who quickly drops a kiss on her head, "Really baby" Felicity says smiling at Lily "Uhuh" she nods.

"How many did you feed sweetie" Oliver asks causing her to turn and look up at him. "Lotsies" She says laughing, "Lotsies huh well that is a lot" Oliver says beaming a smile down to the child in his lap.

"One bit Digg-gle" She says giggling as Thea and Diggle come over smiling at the four of them "You should of seen it, The big girl squeaked Ollie" Thea says dropping to her stomach pushing herself so she was rest on her arms, "I did not squeak" John tries to say causing every one to look at him "Full on high pitch dig" Thea says "you went E-pppp" lily says causing every one to laugh.

The click of a camera goes unnoticed by the group.

* * *

The Queen Manor was beautiful, Felicity couldnt help but be in awe of the house as she picked her still sleeping daughter up from the backseat of her car, Looking over to see Oliver doing the same to Oscar Thea having chosen to ride with her, "Wow this place is amazing" She cant help but say earning a laugh from Thea, "I know sometimes I cant believe it myself"

"I got lost in there once thanks to Ollie my mom and dad thought i had run away, Until Ollie told them he put me in the post so Tommy could have a little sister for a day" She says causing Felicity to laugh.

"Hey whats so funny" Oliver ask's as the step inside of the house, "You" Thea says at the same time as felicity asks "Did you try and send your sister in the post" "No" He says a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Then how come we found Thea covered in stamps and note pinned to her shirt saying Tommy's house" a third voice says causing them all to look and see Moira and Walter in the entrance to the sitting room, An eye brow raised to say try to get out of that one.

"I was 9 okay, and Tommy said he wanted to see if he could be a big brother" Oliver says causing everyone to laugh, "I can't believe you tried to mail your sister away" Felicity says her laughter causing her to jostle lily awake.

"Are we in castled mommy" Her voice brings all eyes on the sleepy eyed girl, "No sweetie we're at Oliver and Thea's home" Felicity says "Hey princess you want to look around my castle" Thea says to lily, Who opens her arms out to her "Yesh" She says sleepily as Thea lifts her into her arms.

"Sorry she's a little sluggish for awhile after waking up, She'll be back to normal in 10 minutes, Hi You must be Mrs Queen, Or is it Steele, Or are you a one of those people who hyphenate, and if so would it be Queen-Steele or Steele Queen, Ha that sounds like a rock band The Steele Queens , Oh god listen to me ramble, I'm Felicity , Super babbler Smoak, Well thats not my middle name, My middle name is Meghan but Oh god why is no one stopping me" She says with a groan towards the end looking at every one who's trying to hold in there laughter.

"Mommy talks lot" Lily says causing everyone to laugh "Well mum you already have a name for a band if you know want to branch out from society parties " Thea says laughing "Nice to meet you Felicity Walter and my children have spoken such good things about you, And you must be Lily, Its nice to meet you" Moira says turning to the girl, "Lily this is my mom, Can you say hi sweetheart" Oliver asks touching her soft curls "Hi" she says sheepishly.

"Hello Felicity wonderful to see you again, Hello Lily I'm Oliver and Thea's stepfather Walter" Walter says coming into the child's line of sight, "Whats a step daddy Oliwer?" Lily asks turning to look at him "it means that uh" Oliver can't help but look to Felicity for help, Which has her squeezing his hand before taking over.

Taking Lily from Thea and putting onto her feet, Felicity gets down on to her knees, Thankful she was wearing jeans, Before taking her daughters hands, "You know how you have angel mommy" to this lily nods "Well Oliver and Thea they have an angel daddy instead of an angel mommy, And you know how im your mommy too well Walter is there daddy to so like you have two mommys and ones an angel well they have 2 daddy's" Felicity says "And ones angel Daddy" Lily says causing Oliver to follow suit down to his knees next to Felicity, "Yes one of our daddy's is an angel daddy" Oliver says smiling at the little girl.

"M'kay" She says turning around to face the others in the room who were watching with interest, "Hello wal'er" She says causing him to smile and drop to one knee so he could shake the little girls hand.

"Tea can I see your cas'le pwease" she asks taking Thea's hand with a smile, "Sure thing Princess" Thea says smiling at Felicity who nods "Be careful lily pad and do what Thea says okay" "Yes mommy" with that Oliver and Felicity are left with his mother and step father (who's also her boss) and a sleeping Oscar.

"Sorry about that, Its just that this way she can understand it more, I'm sorry if I-" "It's fine Felicity you said the right things" Oliver says squeezing her fingers back, "I'm confused, Could some one explain it to me please" Moira ask as she leads the holding hand pair into the sofa letting them take a seat first before her and Walter follow suit.

"Oh" getting a nod from Felicity, Oliver is the one to explain "Lily's biological mother passed away when she was 4 months old" He says "Oh I'm so sorry dear, That must of been very hard for you" Moira says reaching over to pat "It wasn't easy but if anything I've always been a quick learner".

"Well not many would do what you did so that makes you a very good person" Moira says her eyes still assesing the young mother in front of her, "I just did what was the right thing to do, It had nothing to do with me being a good person it was what Melanie wanted for lily" Felicity says blushing "Which makes it all the more incredible" Oliver says bouncing Oscar who was now awake and staring at everyone.

Oliver passes Oscar to his mother noticing the look in her eyes, "it wasn't hard to do, I would make the same decision in a heart beat, Just like she would of done if it had been the other way around" Felicity says watching heart breakingly as Oscar begins to cry his eyes out at Moira.

"It's still incredibe" Oliver says taking his son back who just seems to get louder with his cries "Oliver and Moira is right Miss Smoak, It was a brave and remarkable thing to do" Walter says causing her to smile lightly, Her attention having been taken by the screaming Oscar in Olivers arms as he stands rocking him, Not able to sit and watch him cry any longer Felicity quickly stands up and reaches for Oscar,

"Hey hey hey, Its okay little man, Hey whats the matter hey" She says as she pulls a now whimpering Oscar to her chest, Ignorant of the three of them watching her every movement she brings herself back down to the sofa keeping her eyes solely on Oscars tear stained face. "Is that better hey, huh" She says kissing his fore head to check his temperture "He's a little warm Oliver" She says seeing him still standing there watching her. "We should keep an eye on it" She says as Oscar buries his face and hands into her shoulders as soothes him by smoothing his blonde strands, "I know from when Lily was teething she could become ill really quickly, And if Oscars any thing like lily then your gonna probably have him in your bed most nights she was really clinging with me" Felicity says.

"How did you do that" He asks after nodding his mother watching Felicity with added interest now seeing how she was the only one able to soothe his cries.

"Do what?" She asks looking up from Oscar her long blonde hair sweeping away quickly with her movements "Get him to stop crying like that, You were able to do it at the park too" Oliver says sitting down next to her, Touching Oscars fore head.

"I didn't do anything just held him, I should of asked but hearing him cry, Like that it was breaking my heart i had to take him, I know he's yours and you would of been able to soothe him, But its like" She stopped for a minute trying to think will Oliver being so close to her, "When lily was 2 she got really sick and had to be hospitalized for a day" at his panicked look she hurrys to explain.

"She was fine, She just needed stronger antibiotic, She's Okay, But what I meant is after telling me i was going to be able to take her home i had her in my arms and i wasn't gonna let her go at all, So when the doctor came in to check on her and i had to seriously grip the chair to stop myself from snatching her off the table, Which I ended up doing as soon as he stopped, It was the same feeling i just got then when he was crying, That it wouldn't be right until" "You have them in your arms again" Moira finishes for her with a smile looking at the pair of them.

"Exactly" Felicity says just as lily runs back in the room throwing herself at Oliver who quickly pulls her up onto his lap, "Hello sweetheart, Did you have a nice tour of the castle" Oliver says smiling at the girl who smiles at him before turning her attention to Oscar and cooing to him softly getting him to gurgle back at lily.

Moira takes in the sight of them, Sitting closely together and can't help but send a smile to Walter who shares a wink with her, The look that Felicity and Oliver share not lost on the both of them, her heart fills with happiness at the sight of them all, If any one didn't know any better they would think they were a real family, And maybe they are' She cant help but think remembering how Felicity just spoke about Oscar and Lily, Maybe they just don't know it yet' She thinks.

Hearing a shutter go off six heads snap to the direction of Thea who had stopped to take a picture with an old polariod camera, "Dont worry mother I'll get copies made, Now I've been informed that there is dinner waiting in the dining room" She says smirking at her brother trying to tell him to get a clue.

* * *

After Dinner they had went back to the living room for drinks and had ended with lily falling asleep in Oliver's arms which had his and Felicity's heart aching for the same reasons after being told of by three queens and a Steele she had agreed to stay the night in the room next to Oliver's and Oscars nursery with lily, he watched as she put Oscar to bed memorizing the sight of her doing it, And she followed suit by watching him put lily into bed.

"Good night Oliver" She said when he finished and was walking out of the room, Surprising her by placing a kiss to her forehead her repeats the sentiment before leaving.

After tossing and turning for While Felicity sighed before getting up for a glass of water.

Oliver had been awake thinking about how much just meeting Felicity and her little girl had changed everything for him when a voice called out his name from the door way, Knowing who it was even before he sat up to look at lily "Whats wrong lily" He asked immediately noticing the tears on her cheeks as she came closer to him.

"Ba-ad d-dream an M'ommy s'not there" She says crying again, Not really thinking about it he's quick to pull the crying girl into his arms, Swaying her gently as she calms down, Leaning against his head board he listens as her breathing eases out into soft snores that tickle his neck.

Felicty had just gone and checked her room to find lily missing she was about to panic when she reaches Olivers door hearing him murmuring to someone softly, About to knock and collect her child when Oscar starts to cry making her go to him instead.

Oliver lets out a silent curse when he hears his son cry and is about to shift lily of him to go take Oscar his bottle when his door opens and Felicity walks in asking for the bottle, He points to the other side of the bed where the bottle warmer and bottle are watching Felicity walk over to it, Her long smooth legs on view due to the short pair of sleep bottoms she's wearing, Those paired with her tank top was enough to stun him silent.

Hair pilled on top of her head in a messy bun, No glasses or make up on, Oliver could help but think she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, She checks the temperature of the bottle, Satisfied she climbs onto the bed following Oliver's lead and leans against the head board and feeds the bottle to Oscar.

They had been sitting in silence for over an hour, The only sounds of there breathing and the soft snores of the children that he's surprised to hear her talk, "Sorry if she woke you earlier, I needed a glass of water, Only thought i'd be a second, But have you seen the size of your house" Felicity says laughing lightly, While turning to look at him, "Don't worry i wasn't asleep, Plus its fine, And just so you know we wont be here much longer anyway" He says turning to look at lily who was currently burying her nose into his shoulder over to Oscar who was gripping Felicity's top tightly in his tiny little fist making him smile.

"Oh" She says instantly hating how upset it sounded, "Our house will be ready, My mom wanted to make sure everything was furnished properly before me and Oscar move into it, I tried to tell it wasn't a big deal but i think if she had her way me and Oscar wouldn't ever be able to move out" He says lightly brushing some hair of lily's forehead.

"You'd think i was leaving to the other side of the world instead of a house on the opposite side of town, I mean its literally a 20 minute drive there" He says "Oh so your not leaving starling" Felicity says her voice rising with hope, "No what made you think that" He asks turning to look at her, Anxiety gripping him at the thought of leaving her and lily behind.

"Oh just something you said made me think you were going to be leaving again, And its probably stupid because i've only just met you and Oscar but the thought of you leaving really sucked" She said biting her lip to stop what would of turned into a really long ramble, "yeah the thought of leaving you and lily behind isn't nice either" he says watching her eyes widen slightly before understanding floods them, Knowing he know what was left unspoken between them.

"Tell me something Mr Queen" She says playfulness seeping into her voice making him smirk at her, "What do you want to know miss Smoak?" he asks "Did you really pee on a cop" She asks surprising him and her when he laughs lightly, "Yes but in all fairness I was drunk" He says eyes shiny from the moonlight illuminating their faces, "I hope so because if you did while sober there would be seriously something wrong with you" She says laughing along with him.

They stay in that position talking until eventually the fall into the best nights sleep either of them have ever experienced. Raisa in the morning showing Moira them all snuggled together in his bed knowing that they hadn't started the night out that way.

* * *

It wasn't until Felicity got home and she saw the news did her mood dampen from the high of sharing a bed with Oliver had her on.

**_A ROYAL _****_PICNIC_**

_Starlings favorite reformed playboy is in the news again today for having a fun family picnic out in the sun yesterday ,seen here with his son and sister getting out of his car at starlings duck pond yesterday, _a picture of Oliver holding Oscar in his arms while Thea reached for the cooler from his trunk showed on the screen, before the reporter started talking again._ While we all gush over at how handsome this billionaire bachelor looks with an adorable baby on his arm making all us single girls out there question as to why he's not got a woman by his side yet, While secretly hoping it could be one of us that fills the space. But from our reports it suggest that maybe us girls ran out of time, Because it looks to me like there could be two new girls in this playboys life. This picture was taken not long after arriving at the park_. The picture was of Felicity holding Oscar and Oliver smiling down at Felicity while he had lily in his arms smiles on there faces_. Unfortunately for us we have no news on the identity of who these mysterious new women in his life are or what type of relationship they have with Mr Oliver Queen all we know is that who ever they are they already seem to have the support of the Young Miss Thea queen who was also enjoying the picnic and seemingly getting along great with the women. _Two pictures flash onto the screen the one on the left being just Thea and Lily, Thea bent at the waist tickling a laughing lily who held a piece of bread in her hand and the other picture on the right being of her and Felicity sat on the blanket laughing their heads bent towards each other while they laughed, The top of Oscars head in the shot_, Well who ever these two ladies are we can all safely assume that they make a good looking family wouldn't you agree,_ The reporter says showing another picture on the screen of her and Oliver walking across the grass, Lily holding one of there hands in between while walking in between them and Oliver carrying the folded up blanket under his arm while Oscar sits happily on her purple clad hip playing with her blond hair that she had left down for the day.

And although Felicity should of been mad that reporters had intruded on the day by sneaking photos of them all with out them knowing, She couldn't bring herself to be mad because she couldn't help but agree with the reporter they really did make a cute looking family.


	3. 2

chapter 3 - Smaok'n sausages

It had been 2 weeks since the first time Felicity met Oliver Queen, The real Oliver and for Felicity nothing has been the same since, She had met his sister who has quickly become one of hers and lily's favorite people, Has become very close to his best friend and business partner John Diggle so much so she feels like his little sister and lily has taken to calling him her uncle dig dig or diggle wiggle, Has become on first name basis with his mother and just yesterday had lily for a few hours when her and Walter was unexpectedly called in with an attempted breach, But the biggest change is because of Oliver, He's become integral to her and lily, He spends hours talking a playing games with lily while she cuddles and plays with Oscar , They have dinner together at hers or with dig and the kids out at a restaurant, If they dont spend the day together or dont see each other at all then you can be sure that they will speak on the phone, He'll ring to talk to lily in the mornings and she'll ring at night so Oscar can hear her voice which ends with one of them had falling asleep on the line, But the main one was the small random texting that they will do during a day even if there in the same place, Which is why it was all so confusing to her.

Because they where friends but they didnt feel like just friends, Because there will be little moments the innocent touch that will send Felicity's heart racing or looks that has him stealing her breath, So many time's she would wish to just do something bashful like grab him and kiss him or demand he take her on a date but one look at him or the children and she'll remember how much she could lose if it back fired, It was just getting harder to resist the fantasy of being his woman, Like the paparazzi called her before knowing her name. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the first news report which had her name is was after a day at the mall with her, Thea , Lily and Oscar, She had caught the pap taking a pictures of her and Thea trying on dresses.

**_Queen &amp; Smoak'n _**

_caught bonding today was none other then Thea Queen and Felicity Smoak, _There was a picture of her and Thea just having stepped out of the car, dressed in jeans and normal t-shirts Felicity wearing a with shirt with the word IT written on it and Thea was wearing a black flared top with thin straps, Both wearing sunglasses from the drive, Complete unaware of being photographed._ The woman that has had us all talking about has finally been identified as the one and only Felicity Smoak from Las Vegas Nevada, One can only assume Miss Smoak met Oliver Queen in passing at Queen consolidated where she works as the head of IT, She's a single mother to lily, 4 years old while also working full time, She's certainly standing for us girls in this world of men, I bet our audience would agree, So it leads us to wonder more about what her connect is to Oliver Queen. Sources say they're just friends but could that possible be it, Because they say pictures are worth a 1000 words and we have plenty of those showing them holding hands and sharing secret smiles, And family bonding time with his sister and children, Like today this picture was taken of the girls walking through the mall, _The picture showed Felicity pushing Oscar's stroller while Thea held Lily's hand, shopping bags on the handles._ One can only assume the found what they where looking for and if they're anything like these dresses then who are these ladies dressing up for? _It showed a picture of Thea and Felicity inside a dressing room, Felicity dressed in a tight gold dress the pushed her boobs up and had a slit along the thigh, Thea next to her in a white dress that hugged her slim hips with cut outs at the side of her ribs before showing of lots of cleavage, Making them both look amazing with bare feet and tight dresses._ And if not i must ask Oliver Queen why not, Because if he cant tell what 100's of men can now see is that this is one Smoak'n hot blonde._

Thea and she had a long laugh over the phone about that last night, Before talking plans over todays event. Looking at the time on her kitchen wall shes Quick to finish tying the ribbon on the present before calling out to lily to come to the door, Quick to lock every thing she straps lily in before driving the 10 minutes it takes to Olivers new house.

The house had everything he could ever need, Nice big back yard with a swing set/tree house a barbecue pit, Large open kitchen and dining room (for breakfast and small family dinners) a large seating and dinner area and the small corner t.v room, With 4 bedrooms and 3 baths and an office upstairs, The house had everything he or Oscar could need which was the reason he had bought it, But since meeting Felicity and Lily he had been finding the place to big, He cant help but look at a room and picture what they would look like in it and imagine they where there.

Ever since meeting the bubbly blonde he couldnt help but let his mind drift to her and it drifted often, He never could of expected this from needing his laptop to be fixed, She had fixed his laptop and filled a part of him that he didnt even know he was missing and with each passing day she was filling more and more of his life. His mother liked her, Thea and Felicity had become inseparable, John even loved the woman and her daughter had captured his heart and didnt even know that she could get away with murder with him, Thea had Auntie Thea and even had a picture key chain of the two of them together on one side and her and Oscar in the other, Lily brought a bright light to all of them you couldnt meet the girl with out falling in love with her. Which is why its becoming harder to take things slow with her.

But if last nights news and his familys hints didnt tell him he needed to hurry up then it would be whats about to come, Oliver thinks as he catches Digs look and the two of them sneak out to the back heading to the play house (Felicity dubbed it a lair) with a sigh Oliver focuses on his best friend.

"What is it dig" He asks, "what are you playing at Oliver?" He asks not one to beat around the topic, "What do you mean?" He asks knowing exactly what this conversation is about, "You know what I mean Queen, What are you plans for this girl?" He ask a dark eyebrow raised along withe the question.

"I like her dig, I like her a lot but Its not just her dig and its not just me, And Oscar and Lily are two really important factors in what ever happens between us, And with my track record, I dont want to mess this up and break her or lilys and Oscar's heart" Oliver says taking a long drag of his beer, John being all knowing nods before speaking again, "Or yours"

He turns at John but his gaze is focused of the back door where his family where making Oliver look over to there, His breath catching in his throat, "Oliver I've seen you two together and I've seen how you both are with the kids and nothing screams love more then when you both look at them kids, I've seen how you look at Oscar you look at Lily with the same look, And she looks at that boy exactly like you do, And if it was just a look you gave the kids then I would be the first one to tell you not to go there, But its not you have the same look on your face when you at each other, Like you have now" He says causing Oliver to look at him before falling back on Felicity.

"What look is that?" He asks looking at Felicity who has Lily sitting on her hip sandals on there feet, Lily's white with flowers and Felicity wearing a brown pair with metal straps, "Like you see the world in them" He says just as Oliver watches Felicity put lily down before locking eyes with him and pointing with a smile as the girl turns around and smiles too,

"Look right there is the reason you need to step up and take the jump, Because there ready for that and you are too you just got stop talking yourself out of it man" John says as they watch Lily run towards them giggle there names, As her white summer dress dances with the wind, He's quick to swoop her mid run into his arms with a swing causing her to Squeal his name making him laugh.

"He's so cute with her" Moira's voice startles Felicity out of her trance as she watched Oliver with lily and dig, "He really is, She loves him alot, Loves everyone here really" Felicity says smiling at her, starting to feel more and more comfortable with her. Getting a smile in return. "We all have fallen in love with lily too, My son especially, You should of seen him boasting about her the other day" Moira says guiding her down onto the patio dinning area, "Really" Felicity squeaks out as Moira pours her and Felicity some iced lemonade.

"Yes we had brunch with the Bowen's yesterday and he couldn't stop gushing about her to them, It was adorable watching him get so excited over the number 13, At one point I swear they thought he'd gone mad" Moira says shaking her head with a laugh making Felicity join in, "Oh thank god I thought it was just me boasting to other people about lily and Oscar" Felicity says.

At the look Felicity flushes and avoids eye contact mumbling "I may have done a 5 minute presentation on the first time Oscar crawled" Felicity says causing Moira to hold back her laugh like she has often had to in the past when her child did something funny but isnt exactly appropriate so instead ask her to repeat herself.

"I had a meeting with Walter and you know the stuffy suited investor types which make me nervous enough as it is, I mean I'm a computer girl I have never like being centre stage, Its the one part of my job that if i could change to happen only every 6 months I would, So i was sitting looking through my tablet at photos of lily which normally makes me calmer and I was looking at the pictures and videos of Oscar crawling from Monday and next thing i know im in a meet talking about credit reports and i go to sync my tablet with the smart screen" Felicity says causing Moira to concentrate hard on not laughing.

"Only the last video I had was off me on my hands and knees next to Oscar with Lily next to me Crawling along the living room floor, And before I know I have 12 board members listening to me rant on and on about how fast Oscar is how many time it took him to actually crawl with out falling to his stomach and it will be no time before he's walking about, If that stuffy beard peters hadnt snapped something about women not belonging in the board room then i would of continue on presenting your grandson to the board" Felicity says biting her lip shocked when Moira Queen throws her head back and laughs hard causing Felicity to laugh too, Only stopping when there's tears in their eyes.

"Well Jefferey Peters has always been a sexist pig, I never understood why Robert hired him" Moira says "Old money" Felicity supplies and Moira's cocked eyebrow she haltingly explains, "I grew up in fosters homes dotted around the Vegas strip but the time i was 12 I learnt how to count cards, Which is hard its just math and probability but you notice them, Theres different types of money as you probably now, There I just got money swag that most winners walk with after hitting big of a lucky pair of 7, Then there's the money my dad made that I get to spend which is more of a cocky just got laid stride" Her mouth forms an o shape at her own words before Moira gestures for her to continue, "Sorry, yes right then theres old money walk with is a walk of powerful strides with the arrogant posture but no old money walk would be complete with out the confidence that is bred into them through generations of being able to afford what you want, He's old money, although most Old money's walks aren't as hostile as his walk is but personally I think thats more to do with the one thing that makes men the most touchy about" Felicity says Thea choosing that moment to join in the conversation,

"capital E with a disappointing D" She says causing Felicity to burst into laughter as she seats herself the other side of her mother "I swear some one should just buy the guy a bottle of the blue pills for Christmas and maybe he would be so dissatisfied all the time" Thea says which makes every one laugh.

"Thea" At her mothers exclamation they all chuckle some more.

"Did you tell her about brunch yet mom" Thea asks after they dried there eyes, "Yes, Turns out he isn't the only one that likes to brag about the children" Moira replies "You should of seen them both lis, He wasn't the worse though that title belongs to this one" Thea says pointing a thumb in her mothers direction, Causing Felicity's head to snap in the direction of the Queens matriarch in shock.

"Hey I was only telling the truth, It's not my fault the Bowen's dont know genius when they hear about it" Moira says causing Felicity to smile, "You should of been there, Honestly it was Lily recited the alphabet and only got stuck a the m's and n's, Oscar crawled to lily the other day used her to pull himself to his feet, Lily sang twinkle twinkle little star, Oliver sent me the recording it was beautiful" The says imitating her mothers voice pretty well causing the woman's eyes to roll

"Like i said her rendition was beautiful and it was the best thing the Bowen's were ever going to hear" Moira says with iron steel conviction lacing her words, "You were just as bad, You wouldn't stop going on about how cute her outfits were and all the ones she has yet to even get, Let me tell you Felicity i once had to donate 2 whole years worth of clothes that she had bought but hadn't worn once, And god help you if she does the same for lily and Oscar, You'd be donating clothes every week" Moira says not noticing her use of words, Words that imply she would have say over both lilys and Oscars closets and not just Lily's as if she was going to be with them all ever day of every week.

The thought had her hands clenching and her heart beating loud in her ears, Her eyes couldn't help but drift to where Oliver had Lily on his shoulders running from Diggle laughing, and like it always does her throat clogs with emotion when his eyes catch hers, IT the wink he sends her that does it, So when she hears Oscar on the baby monitor she practically vaults from her chair and up to his nursery.

He watches her go and can't help but be confused so he heads to his mother and sister who are still in there seats, "Hey where did Felicity go" He ask only to be hit by both women "Ow" He says looking at Walter who is manning the barbecue "What are you PLAYING AT OLLIE " Thea whisper yells at him "What they hell speedy?" He Ask confused he looks to his mother who just shakes her head at him "You should go after her" is all she offers, He cant say anything for Thea starts talking poking his chest with his finger.

"You Oliver Jonas Queen need to go up to her and just ask her on a date then kiss her is she starts to babble, Hell kiss her before asking her on a date because i swear to go Ollie she's the one woman there is for you, I mean she's upstairs tending to a son thats not even hers, But all you have to do is look at her face or his for that matter when they see each other, All they see is love, She make's us all happy and she makes you happy, And not just Oscar's or lily's in my arms im content happy but ear to ear cheek splitting grin jump ontop of sofas happy, So will you please put us all out of our misery and go ask her on a date" She says slumping down into her seat exhausted from her speech, One look at them all is all it takes for him to rush up to his son's bedroom.

"There your all ready for the party bubba" She says picking Oscar up so that hes sat on the dressing table, The ten month old dressed in blue overalls and a white top and blue pinstriped grandfather hat, Her eyes water at the thought of him never really being hers.

"Oh god ladies are going to have such trouble with you aren't they, One look from you Queen men and thats it putty in your hands" She says smiling at how he's talking back to her in giggles and squeals, "I mean you dad pretty much invented the look I'm sure , He probably spent years perfecting it, Where as you my little man had it on point from the very beginning, I'm sure your grandmother and auntie will both back me up on that, I mean one look into your adorable face and i was a gonna" Felicity says laughing at him, Picking him up Oliver watches as she peppers his son's face with kisses making his Oscar laugh loudly.

Which Felicity will put down to him being able to sneak in with out her noticing, "Come on little man lets get you downstairs and see what your daddy is up to- AGH" she screams.

Unbeknownst to them upstairs, Thea, Moira, Walter and Dig are crowded round the baby monitor downstairs laughing at the conversation/confrontation that is happen on the other side of it.

"What are you, Some body needs to put a bell on you Oliver, You can't just sneak up on people like that" Felicity says scowling at his laughing face "What why are you laughing at me, It's not fun-" Her protest are cut off by his hands cradling her face one slipping around her head the other landing at the small of her back pulling her into his awaiting lips.

His lips tasted better then she could of ever imagined the could, Molding to hers like the were meant to be attached forever, Tingles shot down her spine as the butterflies erupted up into her chest, All the air in her body left when he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, A moan that was more of a soft sigh left her throat at this opening her mouth to him, The feel of her tongue meeting his caused him to groan low in the back of his throat if it wasn't for the tiny hand on his cheek reminding his that his son was in her arms Oliver felt as though he could kiss her all day, But reluctantly and with great effort he pulled away stealing a one, two , Four pecks of her lips before pulling his away from hers.

Finding her eyes still closed when his open he cant help but laugh lightly before tucking a stray hair behind her ear, Which has her eyelids lifting so her eyes could meet hers "Umm wh-what was that for" She asks biting her lip in the hopes that it will help her hide any up coming disappointment.

"Because not doing that has been driving me crazy" He says "oh, Oh" she says her eyes widening again making him almost laugh if his next question didnt cause him to feel like he could take flight at any moment and hide under his bed "Felicity would- Go out with me" "Yes" She says it with out so much as a hesitation that he laughs and kisses her quickly again, Before leading her out of Oscars room and downstairs.

When they reach the back yard the others have to quell the urge to clap and shout victoriously for them but instead they settle in for slightly burnt burgers and hot dogs and a good conversation with easy laughs and shared smiles.

not even aware that their hands are constantly finding each other through out the rest of the day.

* * *

**sneak peak next chapter.**

build up

It had been a week since Oliver had asked Felicity out and now tonight was the night, The night, THE night of her's and his first date , Thea had Volunteered herself babysitter for the night so after spending the day with her and lily, She left Felicity's around 5 so she had plenty of time to get ready, But that also meant that Felicity had time to think, Which only led to thoughts about the new level of tension around her and Oliver ever since the first kiss,

how was they expected to keep their hands to their self's if she's wearing this and he wears what ever he wears because god help her she finds everything he wears sexy, Before she can think any more the front door knocks.


	4. 3

Chapter 3 - build up

After every one ate Lily had turned to Felicity asking about the presents that every one had got for Olivers house warming, So with a quick chair change involving Oliver at the head of the table with an over excited Lily on his lap Thea and Moira on either side Walter next Thea who was holding Oscar on his knee, Her and John standing after having helped clean up the remanants of dinner, And after Two trips they had gathered the presents at the end of the table.

"Right, So which one shall we open first lily" Oliver asks her, Everyone laughing at the contemplative look she gets before pointing to the shiny blue wrapped box, After passing the box down so that lily can open it along side Oliver, "What tis it" She asks looking at the coffee maker.

"Its a coffee maker lil, Thank you Walter" Oliver says remembering who Felicity said it was from, "The next one is from Thea" Dig says passing down a fancy envelope that Oliver gets to open on his own, Which he does with a laugh, "What is it" Felicity asks looking to Thea.

"Two tickets to the starling city rangers, And a voucher for one free night of babysitting, I saw it on some movie once so I thought why not, Plus I already gave him the best gift" She says smirking "Whats that speedy?" Oliver asks letting lily look at the home made voucher.

"Me, My dear brother and i got you an extra ticket so you could have a guys night with dig" Thea says sharing a smirk with Felicity who over heard one of their conversations about not having down time and had suggested what she should get.

"Sweet so that ones mine then" Dig says pointing to the ticket and passing over another box "And this ones from me" He says its a large box that has lily rushing to it to rip the paper off, By the time Oliver reached it the present had been revealed, The present being a large red tool box.

Apon opening the lid he sees its filled with beer and a message, "Whatever it is take a beer and call dig" Oliver says laughing at the private joke that it signifies.

"I don't get it" Thea says looking at it with pinched eyebrows, "When me and dig first met I told him about my first attempt of DIY and ever since then I've called Dig with all my home improvement needs, He started carrying a box of tools around with beer in it because I quote ' Poor white boy gets to drink beer while the black guy fixes things' and all I could say-" "This white boy loves you for the privilege" John says finishing it off for him sharing a small smile.

"Your the best man" Oliver says patting his back in a one armed handshake/ Hug.

"Ours next mommy" Lily shouts climbing up into Moiras lap, Who looks shocked at first it being the first time she initiated to contact between them, Before she smiles at Walter and places a kiss on her pink tinted cheek.

"Yes, Yes, Okay so I'll give you the one from me first because you can't unwrap it and then you can open lily's present" Felicity says smiling before going over to her bag in the kitchen, Grabbing her laptop and running back out to the garden, "Right well my gift is kind of a gift for the both of you" She says smiling at John and Oliver. "I know you still have some time to go before your fully up and running but I decided that it couldn't wait, I mean if you really want to reach people then the word needs to be out there already, So with the use of my trusty IT abilities I set you up a website" She says turning her screen around to show everyone the homepage.

"It has a link to your old website in Chicago so people can check out the work you did there, Theres also contact information for all the staff so that until the center is up an running you can still offer the people help, But my favorite part is the message board, I liked it so much that it's the main feature on the home page, So that when you first get to the website you can see all the comments from people who have needed your help and have got it, But I made a special algorithm so that comments that mention a certain member of staff specifically then it goes to your own user so that you can respond to them, Personally" Felicity says watching as they look at the website

Her eyes travel to John and Oliver who have so many emotions running across each of their faces that its hard for her to read what they are, "Wow look Ollie, Some one called jackie says 'If it wasn't for the help of Oliver and Mr diggle personally speaking to my landlord i would of lost my home, Thanks to them my boys and i still have a place to live, I owe them so much more then gratitude' Lis this is amazing" Thea says smiling at her.

"Cheers it was nothing really, I know your charity is called that but I thought the title fit the bill personally" Felicity says pointing to the headline.

"City of heroes' It fits your right, Thank You Felicity" John says as he pulls her into a fierce bear hug "happy to do it, John" She says.

"Mommy can Oliwer open my now" Lily asks from her spot on Moira's knee, Oliver still loss for words hasn't spoken since seeing her gift can only send a small nod, "Sure baby, Do you want to pass it to him?" Felicity asks picking up the last present which is wrapped in green paper with a silver sting, With a nod she hands the present to lily who turns to look at Oliver.

"Mommy only help'd with the wrapping, I make'd it for you" She says passing the present over to him biting her lip shyly. "I'll bet its the best" He says smiling at the little girl, Before his fingers make quick work of the paper, His breath hitching in his throat.

Inside is two hand made photo frames, Painted yellow with shiny pieces of macaroni over it, The words love you painted on top in red paint, Spelled out as 'luv u', Inside one frame is just a picture of her and Oscar cuddling with chocolate sauce on their mouths, And the other a picture of him holding lily as the two slept on the sofa in Felicity's house.

"D'you like it?" She asks her lip wobbling as she rings her hands together in front of her. Instead of answering straight away he puts the pictures down and takes her into his arms where he peppers her face with kisses causing her to laugh "I love it best present ever" He says smiling brightly as she snuggles into his hold.

Felicity cant help her watery smile when looking at the two of them. Moira after looking at the photos smiles the same before passing the pictures around the rest of the group who all share the same smile while Felicity and Oliver cant help but hold the others gaze steadily.

After presents the group starts to disperse leaving Felicity cleaning the wrapping paper away into a bin bag, "Hey so I need to thank you" Oliver says when she walks into the kitchen with the last of it all, "No need, I'm just glad you liked your gifts, You did like them right" Felicity says slightly panicking.

"I loved them, So thank you" He says pulling her in for a kiss, One that leaves her breathless and tingly all the way down to her toes. "Okay so now that i know how good your thank you's are i might have to start buying you things everyday, just to get one" She says smiling at him Causing him to chuckle.

"You dont need to get me anything just to get a thank you every day" He says before leaning in to kiss her again. Growling when she rakes her nails through his hair. Felicity feels the edge of the counter on her back and arches off it bringing her chest tight against his, When his hand slips down to the edge of her brown flowered dress, His fingers skimming the hem before flattening out against her thigh, With a gasp she has her head tilting back where his lips proceeds to trace a path down her neck.

The sound of a throat clearing has her ducking down to hide her embarrassed flush "Lily's practically dead to the world, Was just coming to check if you wanted me to carry her to the car" John says smirking over at the pair, "Yes please John" Felicity says, Needing a minute to compose herself.

* * *

As Felicity paced the length of her bedroom to kitchen waiting for Oliver to pick her up she couldnt help but think about how stressful her week had became, No just with work but also how hard it was for her to control herself around Oliver.

After the incident in the kitchen on Sunday Felicity had tried to convince herself that it was a fluke, That the next time they share a kiss it wouldn't be so filled with such tense energy, On Tuesday she was proven wrong, He had had a meeting with Walter that morning and had taken her and John to lunch, Which went like a normal lunch between the three of them, It wasn't until they were in the elevator heading up and he gave her a short kiss that had her starting to think differently.

What didnt help was the increase of press attention that she and lily had, And on Wednesday they had done an article on Oliver's work station. As she walked circles on her living room carpet her mind drifts to the latest news article's on her and Oliver.

**_is there an Olicity_**

_Our screens and twitter feed have been blowing up with responses towards the question that we posed has been on our minds since 3 weeks ago when we first caught sight of the new girls in Oliver Queen life, With no new clue on what the two really are to each other, and with neither willing to release a statement on the state of there relationship, We have all been left to guess so yesterday when we posed the question of whether or not the public want there to be a thing between the to we have been flooded with responses, And not just that but people have been sending dozens of pictures in that feature Felicity Smoak with and with out the billionaire, But the one that has had everyone trending was this snap shot of Oliver Queens temporary office desk. _The picture showed his desk that was filled with folders and files from the day, but what had everyone's interest was the picture frames on his desk, The first being a picture of Thea and Tommy from when they where around 18, The second was a picture of Oscar around the 3rd week mark and then the third was the picture of him and lily asleep on Felicity's couch. _The picture was sent in with the #Olicity and even since has been dubbed the pairs couple name, So the question is are you on team Olicity. I know this reporter certainly is, Let us know what you think by tweeting us with the words yes or no, And as always starling we'll keep you updated on any and all events._

It got worse when they news had spotted Oliver spending time with lily because Felicity got caught in a meeting.

**_Queen and Princess Lily._**

_Oliver Queen was spotted around town today spending some quality time with 4 yr old Lily Smoak today, They were pictured sharing laugh's at the botanical gardens here in downtown starling,_ The picture was of Lily on Oliver's shoulders pointing towards some flowers in the distance._ Also spotted sharing ice cream at one of Starling's ice cream parlors and was seen leaving both places with the adorable little girl up in his arms,_ Two pictures appeared one of them digging a spoon in a sundae glass and her sat on his hip when they were walking along the side walk._ And whats not cuter then a man with a child, This man with two kids, Thats right after a few hours of bonding time they were seen later at the park this time with Oscar in toe,_ It shows a picture of the two of them in the swings with Oliver pushing them lightly._ If that wasn't enough he was over heard telling family friends that she's his little princess, And who can argue that._ Then it showed a picture of Lily with a photo shopped crown on her head. _The question is will she ever be a queen._

After that it became next to impossible for Felicity to go any where with out seeing someone take her picture. her mind cant help but go to her conversation with Thea today as they were watching Disney movies with lily set up on her living room floor while they sat in the kitchen talking about the amount of press they where getting.

"You know that it wont ever stop right" She said as she passed over my new glass of wine. "Its definitely starting to feel that way, Thea" Felicity says hopping up on to her kitchen work top, "No I mean, Right now your this mystery that the world wants to know all about, Your new meat, And it will calm down for a while once they get enough to last or until something big takes precedent over your love life". Thea says copying Felicity's action and climbing onto the opposite counter.

"But eventually something will happen, I dont know say lily gets an award or Oscar starts school, or they find out you've moved in together or get engaged then they we'll be back to hounding your life again just until they get enough and it will be like that for the rest of your life and the kids too, So you got to ask yourself if your ready for that, Ready to be part of this world because if not then state that now and after a few weeks the press will come down and you'll move on, But you gotta think what that will mean to" She says smiling sadly at Felicity, Who has now got confusion on her face.

"What do you mean" She asks taking a sip of her red wine, "If you chose not to be in the public eye then that would mean cutting all ties to us Queens because no matter what we choose we will always be in the public's interest here in Starling, We have no choice in that matter but you still new enough to get out before its too late" Thea says feeling vulnerable with the idea of not being friends with her in the future.

"No i think its already to late for me to back out now, I mean i've basically only ever had one person in my life that i was ever close to and then she died and it was just me and lily and it was just the two of us for so long that i always carried around this loneliness i think for the both of us and this may sound mushy but ever since meeting your brother my life hasn't felt like that, I get you and dig and Oscar and even your mom and Walter in my life and I think no matter how much i hate the attention, especially for lily, that not feeling like im alone any longer makes up for it" Felicity says her eyes watering making Thea's water along with her.

"It's always been hard to find people that just make your life feel full and ever since meeting you and your family my life has started to feel full, Which scares the crap out of me, Because what do i have to offer" Felicity says turning her head to look at Lily who's singing along with Ariel on the telly.

"You and her, Thats what you give us, And believe me liss thats more then we could of ever asked for" Thea says "Really?" "Yeah I mean I've never really had a real friend before, It was either they only wanted the attention and perks that come with being a Queen or they find it all to much and don't want to be involved, Its pretty hard finding people that are generally just interest in us as a us, Which you do, I think thats why my brother loves you" Thea says.

"What, What's wrong" Thea says panicking when she she's Felicity's wide eyes, "You said he, No he can't, You were so right up until the last part" Felicity says shaking her head causing Thea to scoff, "Please he does, Just like you love him even if you both don't know it yet" She says smirking when Felicity bites her lip.

"Now how about you show me the dress your gonna wear tonight, Because if it doesn't have the 4 S's then it means its not the one" Thea says jumping off the counter like a graceful cat. "What's the 4 S's again?" Felicity asks's causing Thea to comically inhale at her question.

"And there goes the last 20 minutes bonding time, But your lucky I love you, So i will tell you" Thea says looping her arm through Felicity's

"Aww love you too Thea" She says dutifully following her, "The 4 S's stand for, Sexy for obvious reasons, Stunning so you have that moment where they stop just to look at you, Stylish because your outfit needs to be in its own style and the most important Smoak'n hot so that you know they will find it hard to keep there eyes off you during the night and it grantee's you to get a second date" Thea says making Felicity feel like she has just taken a class in dating.

"You want to save the 5th S for the bedroom" She says winking at her "No go lets see the dress".

So after getting the Thea queen stamp of approval she was ready, Well apart from the fact she's nervous as hell about this. Around 5 Thea left with lily so that she had plenty of time to get ready for the date but that also gave Felicity time to think, Think about everything and the most thought that had her burning holes in all her floors, Was how was she meant to keep her hands to herself and not on Oliver, Because the tension she has felt since the first skin to skin contact with Oliver has tripled and multiplied to the point one look from him and she could snap, She was a tightly coiled spring and there was no telling when she would go off.

A knock at the door breaks her out of her thoughts, 7:30, Great he's right on time' She thinks as she goes to her front door, Taking a deep breath she opens her front door.

"Fuck".


	5. 4

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank every one for the reviews, I love getting them and knowing what every one thinks about my stories, It makes writing them for you guys all the more enjoyable for me. In regards to some of your worries about how this story will go, I will tell you all that Im still not a 100% how things will play out, I know how I want this story to end up with and I'm really enjoying writing the cute fluffiness of it all so I will be striving to keep that but I'm still not sure how long I want to make this yet, So depending on the length of this story will factor into whether I add angst or not, It all depends on how long I want to make this story go on for. **

**Saying that though I dont want to not add any sort of angsty stuff in because I want this to be as real as possible, And life can be so messy and unexpected, Which I'm sure we all know first hand at this, I mean things can happen at the blink of your eye, You could be having a really bad day but you'll be walking down the road and find a penny which turns your whole day around , Or you could be out in public only to trip and fall over. So I want to give them road blocks in a way, Not big ones (road blocks not hurdles) just enough to be considered real, Which I hope will go well and have everyone enjoying them. I promise that I wont drag them out for long because as much as I love angst (espeically when its really good and you feel like your vibrating with energy) But thats not what im trying for here.**

**Thank again for all of you guys who've reviewed or followed/faved this story hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4 - Questions and carpet burns.

"Fuck"

The word falls with out permission from his lips as he catches sight of what she looks like, The long red dress hugging her curves tantalizingly, Her long blonde hair failing in soft waves on one shoulder letting his eyes see a whole shoulder, She had traded her glasses for contacts, The whole overall sight of her had his mouth watering, His trousers becoming a little more restrictive.

She vaguely hears his quiet curse and knows he's taking in the sight of her , But she cant seem to think about that as she's doing the same thing to him, He's dressed in a suit that she's never seen him wear before, but has quickly became her favorite, It's a light grey and looks seriously expensive, It fits to his form perfectly showing of how muscular he is, Oozing power and strength that Felicity has learnt quickly he posses, The light Blue of his tie stands out against his plain white shirt he has on matching the color of his eyes perfectly making them stand out against the color of the suit.

All Felicity can think of his what he would look like underneath, How she wished she could grab his tie and kiss him before leading him inside, The thoughts have her flushing with arousal, When her eyes meet his it's like he could of read her thoughts she thinks because she watches as they turn darker.

"Question" Felicity says so suddenly that it shocks the both of them for several seconds, All Oliver can manage is a nod, Which is more like a quick jerk of his head.

"Are you serious about giving this a go, Because we have kids and we're also friends, Well I'd like to think we are, behind all the tension that there is, Behind that , Yeah, we're friends, So, yeah I know Im rambling , so are you series about trying this with me?" Felicity says, Biting her lip to prevent more word vomit.

Holding her gaze steadily, His eyes shining with sincerity, His voice still a little husky from the haze of desire he's still under he answers coming out quiet but carries strong through the air.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, Felicity, I've really thought ab-" His words are cut off by her hand quickly grabbing his tie and yanking him towards her , Her other hand going to the back of his head, Crashing their lips together, The kiss catches him unexpectedly and left him frozen under her for a few seconds, But the feel of her soft red painted lips against his own has him responding eagerly. One hand reaching up to angle her head up the other banding around her waist to pull her flush against his chest, Forcing her to tilt forward in her red heels.

"Wh-Whats that" Oliver asks, After they separate from the kiss (for needing to breathe purposes) their breaths coming out in quick pants, Felicity doesn't answer just drags him further into the house , Just enough that she can shut the door behind him, Her eyes never once leaving his as she gently forces him into the door, "I don't need to know anything else, Do you?" She asks pushing herself flush against him her hands falling to the lapels of his jacket, Before sliding up to run across the base of his neck, "No" He says, Growling when her fingernails scrape across the skin his forces his mouth back on hers , The kiss more urgent, More demanding, As his tongue thrust inside her mouth, A mewl slips from her throat and has her hungrily kissing him back.

The battle of control falls easily to Oliver as he switches their position easily, His hands slipping behind her for the zipper on her dress as his mouth kisses, Bites and sucks down her exposed throat, By the time her dress falls to the floor his suit jacket and tie have both been taken off, his hands fall to the backs of her thighs, Felicity needing no prompting, Quickly wraps them around his waist her hands already working on ridding Oliver of his shirt, Before they clumsily try to head to further into her house.

Their lying on her living room floor, Oliver's head nestled between her breast as her legs are still loosely wrapped around him, Her hands running through his hair as they lay in the comfort of each others arms enjoying their post love making glow it isnt until her stomach growls that their silence is shattered.

"I guess we skipped the dinner portion of this evening" Oliver say with a smile and sits ups, "Well I cant offer you 5 star meal but I can offer you cold pizza and red wine" she says buttoning the last few buttons on his dress shirt she had pulled on "Perfect" He replies with a smile, As she starts towards the kitchen.

"So maybe that we are about to have a meal, Granted ours is cold pizza and a bottle of wine, But still maybe we should do the other thing that 1st dates are commonly for and get to know each other" Oliver asks as he heads around the room lighting the candles she has positioned all over the room.

"What you mean the sex wasn't part of your intentions to get to know me" Felicity says smirking from where she's grabbing two glasses from the cabinet before turning and heading back into the living room.

"Oh that told me a lot about you" Oliver says smirking devilishly at her, His eyes burning a trail into her as he lingers a bit with the view of her in his shirt and the knowledge that its the only thing separating him from her body.

"But" She manages to choke out , Snapping them out of what would be their third time at giving in to the basest of desires.

"But, The whole point of a first date is to get to know the other person, And I know that it feels like we have known each other for years, Certainly on my point, But we have only known each other for about..." "4 weeks or so " Felicity says from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah, So how should we go about this?" He asks joining her on the floor and taking a slice from the box between their legs,

"Like that, You ask me something I tell you and then I ask you answer and so on and on" Felicity says taking her own piece, "You first" she says taking a bite.

They talk like that for a little while asking the small simple questions as they eat before Oliver asks one he's been wanting to know since the day of the picnic.

"What about your parents?" He watches her closely seeing her fast intake of breath, "I- There's not much to say really, My mother was my mother until she wasn't, My dad left when i was a little bit older then Lily, After that my mum went down hill, I got placed in care, I had a foster family for a while, The Mchanningans" She says smiling fondly before taking a sip of her wine needing the courage to continue.

"They where amazing, I lived with them for 2 years, Mr Mchanningan got me my first computer to fix, We'd spend hours at the kitchen table tinkering away, Until Mrs Mchanningan would tell us to set the table, I found out when I was 16 that they had wanted to adopt me, In a way I always wondered what my life would of been if they hadn't of died, But even though I would never give up any of the time I had with them I still wouldn't change a thing, After they died I ended up back in the care home, It was diffulcult for a long time, I hardly talked to anyone, I spent all my time fixing things and reading, The kids hated me because I never wanted to play or do anything with them, And that only got worse when they discovered my intellect in classes, But then I met Melanie and everything changed" Felicity says refilling her glass.

Oliver with a quick re - adjustment moved the pizza and slid her legs on his, Sitting himself by the couch where she was rested to.

"Me and Melanie became best friends, She stood up for me when the other kids tried something, She took me outside my shell, Made me feel like I was important, She became the person I could always depend on, When something happened she was the first person I'd tell and vice versus, Even when we'd be split up and be at different places we still found a way to talk to each other, When I was 15 i started living with Jerry , Who helped me and Mel get emancipated, Me from the state and mel from her parents who were constantly in and out of her life, He was great came to all my graduations, He was the one we chose to call about lily when Mel had found out about being pregnant, That didnt turn out that great" Felicity says thinking about the argument the three of them had gotten in.

"What was she like?" Oliver asks his hands squeezing her legs comfortingly "Who Mel?" Felicity asks receiving a nod of confirmation from Oliver.

"She was... She was like fireworks, A constant surprise of wonder, She was always doing the one thing that most people would never expect, And half of the time you'd end up doing something different halfway through because she suddenly changes her mind, There was one time when were were 12, She decided that she wanted a new hair style, Convinced me that it was a great idea to do mine as well" He watches as she laughs at the memory making Oliver smile.

"Well two weeks later, Two bottles of hair dye ended up with very angry social workers and Two long months with green hair that no matter how hard we tried couldn't get it to go away, School photos were a nightmare that year, But that was just how she was, You couldn't help but be drawn towards her, I never knew what she saw in me, I mean in school when there was all this pressure of trying to fit in and I mean all the popular girls wanted to be her friend but she never once pushed me away, She would always stay with me and she lost out on a lot of experiences because of that, I was excelling in classes but lacking drastically in the social department, Sure I would come into my own which made it bearable for her friends to be around me but it would take them a while, You know how there's always one person that comes to your mind when ever something happens, Good or bad they were the first ones you would tell, Well she was that person, She was my family"

"She sounds like she was a really good friend" Oliver says as he watches her wipe her tears that had slowly but steadily streamed down her cheeks, "She was, We had each other for so long that, Lily's first year was the hardest of my life" Felicity says smiling at Oliver.

"I can understand that, You were 19 and the one person you thought you was always going to have dies and your left with a baby that you have to raise all alone, I can only imagine how hard it must of been" He says smiling at her, His eyes shining with sincerity.

"What about you, who was your person" She asks, It was Oliver's turn to smile sadly at her, "Tommy, He was definitely my person, We grew up together, Us against the world, Then High school came along and Laurel came into the picture, Looking back on it I think that's when things started to change, And then after we got kicked out of college for the third time things blew up, Our parents were furious with us, Threatening to cut us off, Laurel was mad at me and him, Which meant Tommy got mad at me, I uh " Oliver stops hesitating but smiles when she squeezes his hand.

"I ended up in bed with Sarah, Who was Tommy's ex but what made things worse was she was also Laurel's sister, It only happened the one time and they would never of known if it weren't for the fact that Tommy caught us and as we were arguing about it Laurel did, Safe to say they didnt take it well, But after that me and Tommy made up a bit , Until i found out Tommy was in love with her, We got into another fight and the last thing I said to him was I wished to of never been his friend, I left town that night turned my phone off packed a bag and left, I got the call two weeks later to come back, It was the night of" Her hand shoots up and wipes the tear of his cheek, Oliver turning his head into her hand.

"I came back but I was too late, I held his hand though, I got back in enough time to hold his hand while he died, I - I sat by his bedside for hours If it wasn't for detective Lance restraining me I would of attacked the orderly who tried to move him, It wasn't until the next morning that I let them wheel him away, After that my I left and didnt come back, Didn't talk to Thea for nearly 2 years I have Helena to thank for that, That and Oscar are the only things that I can thank her for" Oliver says downing the rest of his wine.

"You were their when it counted Oliver, No matter how bad your relationship was at the time , You were there when it really mattered, Can I ask you something" At his silent nod she clears her throat.

"Did you really pee on a cop?" His laugh effectively changes the mood and has her smiling when he gives her a sweet kiss.

* * *

They where curled up naked in her bed later that night (morning) when Felicity tilts her head up resting her chin on his shoulder, "can I ask you something?", With out opening his eyes he speaks "Mmhmm"

"How is this going to work , You know telling the kids, And your family, and then there's the press to, I mean what are we going to tell them, What do we call what ever this is, Do we say we're together or are we friends I mean I'm not even sure what we are, I know you like me and I like you but between the really hot sex and the emotional talk and then more equally hot se-" "Fel-lic-ity" Oliver says interrupting her ramble

"We'll figure it out, We'll tell the kids the truth and everyone else will figure it out and the press I'll think of something, Now go to sleep or you wont get pancakes in bed" He says smiling down at her and pulling her closer to his chest.

"Ooh pancakes, I'm going to sleep now promise" she says trying to go back to her previous spot, It doesn't take her long before her eyes are drifting close and her breathing evening out,

"Felicity" "Mhm" She says not opening her eyes to sleepy to answer him.

"You happy settling for the title of Oliver Queens girlfriend from now on?" He asks from above her head, "Yeah um Girlfriend is good" She says trailing off with a yawn causing him to chuckle and place a kiss to her hair before going to sleep too.


End file.
